Happy Valentines Day
by loveislouder1995
Summary: Unfortunately the BAU team is called into work on Hotch and Emily's first valentines day as a married couple, but will Emily's surprise make the day a great one after all? ..i suck at summaries haha stories better i promise!


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does..

**Summary:** Unfortunately, the BAU team is working on Hotch and Emily's first valentines day as a married couple. But will Emily's surprise make it a great day after all?

**A/N:** so this one-shot came to me the other day and i had to write it, i thought that it was cute. Anyway this is set in like fall 2011, when Emily has been back for a while.

* * *

><p>" I know not what the future holds, but i know who holds the future"- Author Unknown<p>

* * *

><p><em>This isn't fair at all<em> Hotch thought as he grabbed the case file the team had been reviewing, and left the conference room. Hotch was angry that the BAU team was called in on Valentines day. They were going to Dallas, Texas to deal with a child abduction case.

Once Hotch got back to his office he pulled the phone book that was in his top right drawer, out. He had to call and cancel his dinner reservation for that night. He was mad that he couldn't do anything with Emily on their first valentines day as a married couple. Hotch dialed the number to the restaurant.

"Hello, Tony and Adam's, how may i help you?"

"I need to cancel my dinner reservation for tonight" Hotch said looking down at his beautiful brunette in the bull pen.

* * *

><p>Emily sat at her desk, picking up her go bag and placing it on her desk. <em>This really sucks, a case on valentines day and a child abduction one at that<em>, she thought as she looked at her wedding ring.

"Whats bothering you princess?" Morgan said, sitting down at his desk

"Nothing" Emily said, some what sulking in her situation

"She's upset that her and Hotch are working on their first valentines day as a married couple" Garcia said as she walked into the bullpen "cheer up gumdrop, at least you get to spend the day together" she said patting Emily on the top of her head

"I guess your right" Emily said

"Wheels up in 5 you guys" Hotch said as he entered the bullpen, kissing Emily on the top of her head. She looked up at him and smiled. 5 minutes later the team was in the elavator on the way to the airstrip.

* * *

><p>They had all spread out on the plane after they had gone over the case file again. Emily sat at the back of the plane, waiting for Hotch who went to get her some water. Emily picked up her purse, looking at the red card that was sitting there. It was the card that she had got for Hotch, but since the case came up she didn't know when a good time to give it to him would be. Emily was pulled out of her thought when Hotch returned with her water.<p>

"Hey babe, im sorry that were working today" Hotch said kissing her neck. The couple had a good amount of privacy were they were sitting at the back of the plane.

"It's not your fault honey" Emily said. Their foreheads were touching, eyes were closed and they were sharing a passionate, private moment.

"I feel bad though. I mean i had a nice dinner planned and your gift is sitting on the bed at home and this just isn't the day that i had planned" he said, with a frown. Emily leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you"

"I love you too" he said taking her hand in his. That's when JJ came back and said "Hey guys, were about to land in Dallas" smiling.

"Thank you JJ" Hotch said, well Emily smiled up at the blonde.

* * *

><p>This case had gone by extremely fast for the BAU team. Hotch and Rossi stood outside the UNSUB's house. Emily, Morgan, Reid and JJ stood behind them waiting. Hotch kicked the door in "FBI" he yelled, when he saw the UNSUB standing with a knife to Jacey Evan's throat. The little girl had tears and fear in her eyes and it was breaking Emily's heart.<p>

"Mr. Peterson drop the knife!" she yelled, moving closer to Hotch. This didn't go unnoticed by him as he slightly moved in front of her, his protection mode of his wife took over.

"Fine" Mr. Peterson said "on one condition"

"No conditions!" Morgan yelled

* * *

><p>After about 10 minutes of negotiating with the UNSUB, they had got Jacey Evans back and she was now safe and sound with her parents. This made Emily smile, and all she could think about was the red card in her purse for Hotch.<p>

The team had finally made it back to the hotel. They were exhausted, even thought the case was shorter then normal, they were tired and needed their rest. This kind of job was emotionally and physically draining for them.

Hotch and Emily made it to their room. Hotch hugged Emily as soon as she closed the door to the room, and leaned down and kissed her. Hotch laughed.

"What's so funny handsome?" Emily laughed

"I have to go pee" Hotch said. Emily stepped aside laughing "Okay, i am going to run down to the front desk for a minute"

"Okay" Hotch said and gave her another quick kiss. As soon as Hotch went into the bathroom Emily placed the card on the bed, and exited the room.

Hotch walked out of the bathroom "That's better. Now where were we?" he said, but got now response "Sweetheart?" she must be downstairs still he thought, when he noticed the red card on the bed. The top of it said Aaron. He opened it, the cover read Happy Valentines Day to my Husband, but what was inside shocked him.

* * *

><p>Emily quietly stepped in the room and shut the door behind her. She just stood there watching Hotch open his Valentines day gift.<p>

* * *

><p>Hotch was stunned when an ultrasound picture fell out of the card, and underneath it said Baby's first picture. Hotch's jaw dropped. <em>I'm going to be a father again!<em>

"Do you like your valentines gift?" Emily asked from behind him. Hotch turned around.

"Emily, your pregnant?" he asked still stunned

"Yes"

Hotch ran to her and pulled her into a hug as tight as he could and kissed her passionately.

"Yes" Hotch said into her hair. Emily lost her train of thought "Mm-mm..what?"

"Yes i love my valentines gift" Hotch smiled

"I love you, Happy Valentines Day" Emily said with her eyes still closed, still hugging him.

"I love you too, and yes a very happy valentines day" Hotch said "now we have to tell Jack"

"He already knows" Emily laughed, well she looked up

"Your too sneaky" Hotch smirked. They stood there in the embrace for a good 5 minutes.

"I can't wait" Emily said

"Mean either" Hotch said with a grin, and bent down to give his beautiful wife a kiss.

* * *

><p>"Making the decision to have a child is momentous. It is to decide to have your heart go walking around outside your body"- Elizabeth Stone<p>

**A/N:** leave a review and let me know what you think!


End file.
